


Lemme sit on your lap and do your eyeliner

by Penguino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, No beta we die like my mental stability, Other, SO, also don't mind the references to weird shit, and kuroo needs to stop wearing jorts, but not really, but then again it's fanfiction, he may pull it off but they're still a crime against humanity, i also have no romantic experience so sorry if it's unrealistic, i first wrote this crying at 4 am, kenma is the stupid one, let me just spread my nonbinary kenma agenda with my little gemlin hands, like three months ago, me? projecting onto a character i kin a lot?, not ready to open that can of worms rn, shit i'm ranting in the tags just like tumblr, this is sorta beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguino/pseuds/Penguino
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have a heart to heart while Kenma does Kuroo's makeup and listening to Touch YouFuck you I'm bad at summaries just read it (only if you want omfg why am I so aggresive)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Lemme sit on your lap and do your eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @oopsurgaynow for kinda beta reading this until I rewrote most of this so... also for writing a bit of it. If you want to be credited as a co-creator, just let me know mamas

Kenma was currently ignoring Kuroo.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. 

Truthfully, they were pretending to play animal crossing while listening to Kuroo’s silky voice talk about chemistry. They didn’t really understand what he was talking about, but the way Kuroo got so excited talking about chemical compounds was enough for Kenma to pay attention.

Not that they wanted Kuroo to know that.

Kenma had come to terms with their feelings for their best friend, but with the way he talked about his female classmates, they were starting to lose any hope of reciprocation.

Kenma wasn’t an idiot. They knew that being bisexual and pansexual were real things, but they had never heard Kuroo talk about anyone but girls in a romantic way, so Kenma kept their feelings to themself.

“Oi Kenma, you good?”

Kenma snapped out of their daze of listening to Kuroo’s hypnotising voice, to see him looking at them with an intense gaze.

“Uh, yeah, Kuro. I just zoned out for a minute,” Kenma softly replied.

“You seem to be doing that a lot lately. You getting enough sleep?” 

Kenma wished Kuroo would stop looking at them like that. They could feel their face heating up and hid their blushing cheeks behind their switch.

“What kind of question is that?” Kenma laughed, “you know my sleep schedule is absolute shit.”

“Well if you didn’t play video games until 4 am, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” 

“Ok, mom,” Kenma rolled their eyes.

“Yaku is the team mom, I’m the dad, I thought we established this already.” Kuroo rolled onto his back towards Kenma on the bed, his shirt riding up, showing his toned stomach.

It took all of Kenma’s self control not to kiss him right then and there. They took a mental screenshot of Kuroo splayed across the bed, golden skin shining from the sun streaming through the window.  _ Holy fuck _ , Kenma thought,  _ how is he so beautiful? _

“You’re right,” Kenma scoffed, snapping out of their pining thoughts, “your sense of style and humor prove that.”  


“My style?!” Kuroo squawked indignantly, flailing his arms about, “I have an incredible sense of style.”

“Yeah sure, Mr. Jorts and crocs. Also, stop flapping your arms, you’re shaking the bed,” Kenma said, keeping their eyes glued to their switch so they wouldn’t stare too long at Kuroo’s exposed skin.

Kuroo stilled his movements and began studying Kenma’s face intently, not even pretending to look away. Kenma pretended not to notice.

Finally, after a few minutes it became too much to bear.

Dropping their switch on the bed, they glared at Kuroo, who snapped out of his daze.

“What is it, Kuro?”

“You’re eyeliner is so even.” 

Kenma snorted. “Was that it? That’s what made you so interested in my face?”

“How do you get your makeup so perfect? It must take forever.” 

Kenma remembered all those times in the morning when they got so frustrated with their eyeliner not being even that they almost just gave up. After a while, the hard work paid off, and Kenma was able to do wings almost perfectly.

“I got the hang of it after a while, but it was a bunch of trial and error.”

“Could you do mine?”

Kenma stared at Kuroo. “Your makeup?”

Kuroo chuckled . “Yeah, what else would I be talking about?”

Kenma thought for a moment. Kuroo actually wanted Kenma to do his makeup? Bit of a weird request coming from macho man Kuroo, but who was Kenma to deny him? ( **e/n: Me, writing on other people’s fics? Never)**

The two of them were at Kenma’s house, so they were able to have the supplies necessary to adorn Kuroo’s face. Kenma took out their makeup bag, which had become slightly crusty over the years, and had Kuroo sit on the ground in front of the window, “for optimal lighting.”

Kuroo sat with his legs spread in front of him, and Kenma took their rightful place on their best friend’s lap. (though they had to admit, it was not often that they were right up in Kuroo’s face) 

Kuroo’s face was insufferably close to Kenma as they fished through their makeup bag for foundation that would match Kuroo’s slightly darker shade of skin. That devilish smirk played on his face, and his eyebrows danced to match. It was like he knew what he was doing, and it was borderline insulting. 

A blush was building on Kenma’s face and they mentally had to shake themself out of it before taking Kuroo’s overwhelmingly mascline hand and dabbing some foundation on it. 

“Wait, what does this do? You have to tell me what you're doing as you do it so I can learn.” 

“Ugh,” Kenma rolled their eyes dramatically, “I’m not explaining everything to you, Kuro. I’m putting foundation on your face to hide imperfections and shit. It also acts as a base for other things.” Kenma used their larger brush to put it on Kuroo’s face. 

“Pssh, why do you have this then? You have like zero imperfections.” Jesus, there was that fucking smirk again. Kenma just knew that Kuroo was playing with them like a cat with a string. 

“Thats gay, Kuro.” 

“Says you, Mx. Crush-On-Timothee Chalamet.” 

“Sh- shut up.” Kenma’s voice hardly came out, almost a whisper. They weren’t embarrassed about their crush on the celebrity, but hearing those words come out of the mouth of the person Kenma was in love with felt a bit weird.

Kenma’s mind was racing with questions. Kuroo normally complimented Kenma, but telling them that they had no imperfections? Is this flirting? Or is this just fake-friend-flirting? Isn’t friend-flirting more sexual, poking at other people’s confusion? But they were alone, and Kenma was seriously straddling Kuroo, and his face was so close, and the sunlight streaming through the windows cast a golden glow and lit up Kuroo’s golden brown eyes, and holy fuck his lips were so close.

“Why’d you stop? Was that mean of me?”

“Oh, um, no.” Kenma returned their brush to the bag, and got out their contour. “This is contour. It enunciates your cheekbones and the angles of your face.” 

“Kenmaaaa, when are we getting to the fun stuff?” Kuroo whined, “I want to do the eyeshadow and eyeliner stuff.” 

“Patience is a sought after virtue, Kuro.”

Kenma didn’t need to do much, as Kuroo’s face was already beautifully angled. Still, they added a light dusting of contour to under his cheekbones, on the sides of his nose, and around the sides of his forehead. 

“Okay, I’m going to do blush now.” Kenma had a few blushes in their bag, but they decided that Kuroo would like the sparkly one best. “You already know what blush is for, I don’t need to tell you all about it or whatever.” 

Kenma took a large round brush and brushed soft circles on Kurro’s cheeks, instantly bringing a rosy tint. They wished Kuroo would lay off with the intense gazes, it made their hands shake a bit.

Putting down the makeup, Kenma looked with matched intensity into Kuroo’s eyes and said, “Not for nothing Kuro, but last time someone looked at me like this, I got laid.” 

Kuroo squinted, “Is that a Supernatural reference?”

“Don’t even talk to me, I regret every word that came out of my mouth.” 

Kuroo laughed, “You don’t need to make fun of yourself.”

Kenma gasped and threw the blush brush at Kuroo, but since they were practically chest to chest with mere inches between their faces, it didn’t have much force.

“Rude.”

“Your the one fucking flirting with me.” 

Kuroo bit his lip, and looked at Kenma with the signature fuckboy face, and stroking his chin said, “Ahaha, and what if I am.” 

Kenma looked at him dead in the eye with an unamused face. “Get the fuck out.”

“Wait Kenma, I’m sorry! Please don’t kick me out!” 

“Only because I hate unfinished makeup, otherwise you would already be out of my house.” 

Kenma picked up a black eyebrow pencil and started filling in Kuroo’s eyebrows, although Kuroo’s eyebrows were practically perfect -god is anything about this man not perfect?- so before long Kenma had their eyeshadow palette open. 

“Wow, you use that a lot.” Kuroo commented, gesturing to the mostly used up colors. 

“Shut up, the good quality ones are expensive.”

“Guess I know what I’m getting you for your birthday.”

“Thanks for finally being useful, Kuro.” Kenma laid on the sarcasm like butter.

“I did not come over just for you to bully me,” Kuroo cried, clutching his chest, “first my jorts- which I pull off, thank you very much- and now this?”

Instead of answering, Kenma dipped their brush into a light brown color and went to work on Kuroo.

Trying not to disturb Kenma’s concentration, (their tongue was poking slightly out of their mouth) Kuroo grabbed his phone and searched for some music to play.

“Kuro,” Kenma started.

“Yes, Kenma?”

“Is that the Yarichin b club op?” 

“... maybe…”

“... I’m not even gonna ask at this point.”

Kuroo smiled behind his closed eyes as Kenma swiped color over his eyes. The room fell into a sense of peace, well as peaceful as it could be with a song about getting railed played in the background. 

After a few minutes, Kenma finished with the eyeshadow and picked up the liquid eyeliner.

“Alright Kuro, the moment of truth where this either turns out amazing or I fuck it up beyond repair.”

Kenma shimmied a bit closer to Kuroo and wrapped their legs around his back (for purely professional reasons, of course) so they were more stable in Kuroo’s lap.  **(a/n: is- is it getting hot in here or is it just me? e/n: Nah, its getting hot in here)**

Kuroo’s hands found their way to Kenma’s hips, and Kenma’s heart did not just go doki doki, no not at all-

“You good there Kitten?”

Kenma froze, eyeliner dropping from their hand. They quickly averted their eyes, blush blooming on their cheeks at the petname.

“I- what?” Kenma responded intelligently.

Kuroo smirked and squeezed Kenma’s hips, earning a small squeak from them.

What the fucking hell was going on? Kenma was quite sure that this is not what friends do, right? Friends don’t call each other nicknames with sexual undertones, or squeeze their hips. (Kuroo’s hands were so big, it was more like he squeezed their butt) And honestly, Kenma was probably partly to blame. Who sits on their best friend’s lap, almost pressed against each other completely?

Finally, once Kenma stopped internally dying, they glared at Kuroo. “Are you gonna let me do your eyeliner or are you gonna keep being gay?”

“Fine, fine.” Kuroo’s grip on Kenma’s hips (ass) softened, and Kenma unintentionally let out a breath.

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face or I’m stabbing you with this eyeliner pen.” 

Kuroo pouted, but complied.

Once Kuroo closed his eyes, he felt wet ink being painted on his eyelids, and refrained from making any moves, he even held his breath.

Kenma noticed and laughed. “Kuro, you can breathe, you know,” 

“Alright, I’m done,” Kenma said, but when Kuroo was about to open his eyes, they quickly said, “wait!”

Kuroo complied and felt cool air on his face. Kenma was softly blowing air on his face, in order to dry the eyeliner.

“Ok, now I’m done, you can open your eyes now.”

Kuroo opened his eyes to find Kenma staring back at him, their nose practically touching his. His breath hitched as he found himself looking down at Kenma’s lips. 

Kenma couldn’t move. They were quite sure Kuroo was staring at their lips, and that was sending them into a panic. 

The tension was palpable between the two as neither of them moved a muscle. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo breathed, gaze flitting back to their eyes.

“Kuro,” they whispered back.

Kuroo leaned forward, lips almost touching Kenma’s, hovering there, but not moving, as if asking for permission.

Unable to hold back, Kenma crashed their lips into Kuroo’s, as someone might fall hard onto a soft bed after a long day. Kuroo’s lips felt like home to Kenma, and they faintly scolded themself for not doing this sooner.

Speaking of Kuroo’s lips, they were so warm, and almost pillow soft. Kenma sighed into the kiss, twining their fingers into Kuroo’s soft black hair, and their lips moved in tandem. Kuroo used his tongue to lick the bottom of Kenma’s lips, before slipping it into their mouth. 

Kenma made a guttural sound that could only be described as a mix of a whine and a whimper. Not very dignified, but they didn’t care because oh my god they were kissing Kuroo Tetsuro, their best friend, the man that Kenma had been in love with for years. 

They felt like they were flying. Kenma Kozume was going to die and this idiot with a stupid haircut would be the cause of it. Their lips were slightly chapped and felt rough in contrast to Kuroo’s. They loved this feeling, and they never wanted it to stop, but the world around them was becoming a bit too fuzzy, so their kiss reluctantly broke off so the two of them could catch their breath.

The string of saliva that connected their mouths broke, and Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off Kenma. Their lips were swollen and shiny, chest heaving, and beautiful golden eyes bright and shining, and Kuroo didn’t think he could possibly fall more in love with Kenma, but boy he was wrong.

“Kenma I-”

“Kuro-”

They both spoke at the same time, and then burst out laughing. 

“You go,” Kuroo said.

_ Well, here goes nothing, _ Kenma thought,  _ he kissed you so maybe he feels the same way? _

“I,” they started, voice already catching in their throat. Swallowing down the lump in their throat, Kenma continued, voice coming out in a whisper, “I have been in love with you ever since we were kids. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way, I just thought I’d finally tell-”

Kuroo cut them off with his god awful hyena laughter. 

Kenma’s heart sank like a rock and tears started to prick their eyes. Kenma had been preparing for the worst, but they never would have expected Kuroo to laugh in their face. They didn’t think he was like that.

Kuroo seemed to read into what Kenma’s head was thinking about because his eyes widened and he started waving his hands and spluttering.

“Wait, Kenma! That’s not what I meant! It’s just, I couldn’t help but laugh because you’re so oblivious!”

Kenma stared at Kuroo in confusion. How were they oblivious?

“You mean to tell me that you never noticed my very obvious feelings for you?”

_ His WHAT? _ Kenma’s brain had just about imploded at this point

“And do you seriously think I would kiss you if I didn’t love you?”

Kenma’s eyes widened at the mention of the L word. “You what?”

Kuroo sighed. “I swear, you’re absolutely hopeless. Do you seriously expect me to believe that you never noticed how fucking in love with you I was?”

_ This is it,  _ Kenma thought,  _ I’m dreaming aren’t I? Either that or dead. _ They went to pinch themself, but Kuroo caught their hand and kissed it. 

“This is real, kitten. I love you.”

Kenma threw their arms around Kuroo and the two of them crashed to the wooden floor, Kenma landing on top of Kuroo but they didn’t care. They just laid there, in each other’s warm embrace for a while. Neither of them cared how much time had passed when they finally broke apart to drown in each other’s eyes.

Kenma’s face fell and Kuroo worried he did something wrong.

“What is it Kenma?”

They pouted and pointed at Kuroo’s face, “I smudged your eyeliner when we kissed.”

Kuroo laughed and pulled Kenma into another kiss. This one was much gentler than before, and Kenma smiled into it, relishing the feel of Kuroo’s lips against their own.

“We can fix it later, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg if you read this I will literally cry
> 
> So I originally wrote this in December and I finally gathered up the courage to post it so please be nice.
> 
> I would actually die if you comment, but you definitely don't need to


End file.
